Dreams
In the books, some characters had dreams. In the dreams could happend that the characters talked, so that dream is called the Dream Walking. The Known Dreams Mia Alner's dreams Mia had several dreams. Most of them were compelled dreams by Daniel, Dominic, Julia or Patrick. |-|The First Dream (The Destruction)= Mia had this dream in the first book. She was compelled by Eklis to dream it. First, she runs out from the unknown forest. She sees a dome of Melria School. But, when she came closer, she saw the school was destroyed by a fire. She sees Eklis ahead. Eklis killed Mrs. Charlotte and other fairies. Soon, the witches came and they helped Eklis to destroy the school. Eklis tells her: "This is your fire. You did it. No one will know that you destroyed it. Because you're gonna be next!" After that, Eklis tries to kill her. On sky she sees a man who seems to be more powerful to her than Eklis. He and Eklis are try to kill her but then Eklis stops and falls to ground. She rushes to forest, and other man follows her with the knife. In some moment, the other man stabbs her with the knife on which is written: "Daniel". |-|The Second Dream (The Chance)= She have this dream in the end of the first book. She first met Daniel for that time and he compelled her to dream it. She was in the forest and shadows were around her. They talked to her: "Do you know me?" She was confused and started running away from them but they catched her. "Do you know why?" Shadows started laughing. She collapsed on the floor and covered her ears because of the noise. That dream ends and in the another one, Mia sees a shadows in the town, how they frighten the residents and they are running in that forest. There is another shadow waiting for them. Shadows kill all the residents. She is back in the last dream. "Do you know me?" In the shadows there is some men. He hurts her and she wakes up in the hospital full of light. There, one men helps her to recover from the attack of the animal. When she sees his face, she said. "I know you." Men started laughing like that shadows. She finds out he is evil like them. And in the other chapter of dream, she is in the big hall and sees a throne in which he sits. Then the second throne appears, and she sits on him. Then they are about to dance in the empty hall, and that would be their first dance. But, she is afraid of him and she goes away. She came to the end of the balcony without fence. She is about to fall down of the second floor. He appears and he offers her his help, but she says. "I would rather die than became your debtor." He said. "You would rather give your life than be with me? The life is the most precious thing you could have." She falls of and he laughs. "You had your chance. Maybe was a last one." |-|The Third Dream (The Gift)= She had this dream in second book, while she was in Medatrin School. She was compelled by Daniel. Michelle opens a door and sees a bouquet of tulips. Somehow she knows they are not for her, so she gives them to Mia. They are Mia's favourite tipe of flowers. She lies down on her bed and she smells them. Somehow, she starts to smell more powerful smell of fire and wildfire. She thinks that is actually a shadow. When she mention them, she sees Daniel above herself. She stands up. |-|The Fourth Dream (The Picture)= In this small dream, Mia dreams about picture she saw in the hall of the school. There she also meets Daniel who is surprised because that picture is still here, in his school. She also sees a second picture who appears next to Daniel's. On that one, she sees a picture of a man who looks like Daniel, but he has got the crown, and her love, Eklis. Kategorija:Supernatural